


Netflix and Chill?

by Laluna92



Series: Netflix and Chill [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Swearing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluna92/pseuds/Laluna92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you really doing here, Stiles?”<br/>Stiles opens his mouth for some lame excuse but then remembers that Derek can tell when he’s lying. Damn.<br/>Stiles blurts the first thing that comes to mind, “Netflix and Chill?”<br/>Technically that’s not a lie since it’s a euphemism for sex, but Stiles doubts Derek knows that. Seriously, Stiles had to explain what LMAO meant during a group text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill?

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, smut, smut. :)

Stiles knew this was a stupid idea. Fuck, what was he thinking? 

Granted driving to Derek’s house unannounced wasn’t the worst idea he’s ever had. That award goes to the time he decided to put his dick between two mattresses five minutes before his dad was due home. He couldn’t help himself, he was a teenager who constantly had to jerk off and since he wasn’t getting laid Stiles had to come up with new ways to entertain himself. Getting off by his own hand had gotten somewhat boring. That situation ended with a lot of swearing and not being able to look his dad in the eyes for months after. 

Other than that, this had to be his second worst idea. He knew Derek despised him, the whole fucking world knew but he honestly couldn’t help himself. Earlier during a game of touch football, Derek had chosen to forego a shirt showing off every lean muscle on his body. Stiles practically drooling from the sight of built pectorals to his shredded abs down to the V of his waist leading to the outline of his impressive dick.

That was the moment Stiles was a goner.

He thought accidently walking in on Lydia with her tits out was amazing, but this was so much better. All of the sexual tension and countless fantasies running through his head had Stiles with his hand around his dick more often than not these days. 

Earlier today, Derek pushed him up against the wall after Stiles’ usual sarcastic comment which made Stiles embarrassingly hard and he swore that he saw Derek’s eyes flicker downwards before he pulled off of Stiles with a final glare and walked away.

All of those moments led to Stiles standing at Derek’s door with shaking hands, dry mouth and what he could swear was a mini heart attack in the works. Why he thought to come here after poking Derek with his boner was beyond comprehension at this point. 

With a deep breath and all of the courage he can muster, Stiles knocks on the door. To anyone else, the house would look like a hot spot where all the druggies went to get their fix but Stiles knows Derek is in there. He counts to ten before knocking a second time and he can’t stop fidgeting with nervous energy. His body refuses to calm down between the bouncing of his legs and the wringing of his fingers. What if Derek really isn’t home? Or what if he’s in there jerking off? Or what if he’s fucking his mattress…

Before Stiles can comprehend what’s happening, the door slams open and a very angry werewolf is staring him down with what Stile’s perceives as mild annoyance (okay maybe a lot of annoyance) before barking out a, “What?”

“Uh, hi?”

Derek’s frown deepens as he stomps back into the house leaving the door wide open. 

Stiles takes this gesture as an invitation and hesitantly strolls through the house as if something is going to jump out and kill him. Hey, he’s not being overdramatic. Being killed at the house of the werewolf you’ve wanted to bang since the moment you saw him while sporting a growing hard on isn’t the weirdest thing that could happen in this town. 

“So what have you been up to?” Stiles asks as he takes in Derek’s sweaty appearance and thinks maybe his earlier notions weren’t so far off. Please have been jerking off, dear god. Derek leans against the wall opposite of Stiles and regards him unimpressed. 

“Working out.” Derek’s simple answer and his unwillingness to bring anything more to the conversation makes Stiles’ mood plummet immediately. Operation fuck Derek is so far a no go.

“Cool. Maybe you can show me some of your moves? Your body is pretty fucking sick.”

Derek’s mouth lifts a little at the corners and he walks over to the pull up bar hanging on the open door way. “Okay.”

He proceeds to pull himself up, muscles flexing and does one hundred pull ups easily. Stiles can barely do five pull ups and that’s on a good day. Maybe he should lay off the video games and start doing this instead? Nah. 

Derek looks good though. His shirt is off and his abdomen has drops of sweat dripping down his muscles with each pull and Stiles just wants to lick it all up. He can’t tear his eyes away from Derek’s broad shoulders or his back and he can feel his dick twitch at the sight. Derek eventually drops down easily and presents Stiles with a smirk, “Your turn.” 

Stiles blanches for a moment and shakes his head. There’s no way he’s embarrassing himself in front of Derek with his pathetic upper body strength. Hell, Allison beat him at a game of arm wrestling just last week. Stiles looks from the pull up bar to Derek’s knowing grin and laughs nervously, running a shaky hand through his hair. “You know what? Never mind, I’m good.” 

Coming here was a huge mistake and Stiles has enough dignity (kind of) to know when something is a lost cause. He is not going to get laid anytime in the near future, especially by Derek. Before he can walk out the door, Derek’s massive frame is blocking him and when the smell of musk fills Stiles’ nose he resists the urge to push his face into Derek’s chest and inhale. 

“What are you really doing here, Stiles?”

Stiles opens his mouth for some lame excuse but then remembers that Derek can tell when he’s lying. Damn.  
Stiles blurts the first thing that comes to mind, “Netflix and Chill?”

Technically that’s not a lie since it’s a euphemism for sex, but Stiles doubts Derek knows that. Seriously, Stiles had to explain what LMAO meant during a group text.

Derek rolls his eyes and huffs out a breath, “I don’t have Netflix.”

“Dude, what do you do all day then? Netflix is like the greatest invention of all time. How do you not have it?” He knew Derek wasn’t really into TV shows or anything but seriously? You haven’t lived until you’ve watched all five seasons of Breaking Bad surrounded by pizza boxes and empty water bottles in your room in a zombie like state. He should’ve been ashamed when Scott found him three days later in the same position as before but he wasn’t.

Choosing to ignore Stiles, Derek gets on all fours and this is incredible because at least half of Stiles’ fantasies start off with Derek in this position. Maybe Derek did know what Netflix and Chill meant and now Stiles can say that he had sex with Derek Hale and

Derek starts doing glute kickbacks. 

Not that it isn’t a great sight because it really is, but Stiles still isn’t any closer to getting some and this whole thing is beyond hopeless. 

“Are you going to just stare at me all day or are you going to join me?” Derek asks between exhales of breath. Honestly, Stiles wouldn’t mind staring all day but that might be borderline creepy. Instead, he puts his body parallel to Derek and tries to mimic his movements without looking like a total failure.

“So, uh, what muscle group are we working here?” Stiles already knows the answer but he’s curious if Derek will answer honestly. 

“Glutes.” 

Stiles lets that information sink in and his eyes flicker to Derek’s great ass which looks very round and firm and Stiles just wants to do anything and everything to it. A thought occurs to him.

“So are you an ass man or a boob man? Personally, I love a great ass.”

Derek suddenly stops exercising and sits up on his knees, looking at Stiles like he’s the biggest idiot in the world and his eyebrows are doing this impressive thing where they’re almost touching his hairline.

“Come on, we’re bros right? Just tell me, it’s not that weird of a question.” Please say ass. That would at least give Stiles some hope that Derek leans more towards the bottom of the Kinsey scale. 

“We’re not bros.” 

“Just answer the question.” Stiles has long since given up on working out and is sitting cross legged in front of Derek, trying not to let his gaze wander up and down his perfect body.

Derek thinks for a moment before looking resigned and into Stiles’ eyes reluctantly.

“Ass.” He grits out and Stiles grins widely at his answer making Derek’s face turn a little red. He hopes that it’s from embarrassment rather than the strenuous workout. 

“What do you think about my ass?” Stiles gets on all fours and arches his back in a way that he knows looks downright pornographic. 

Stiles may not have the muscle definition that Derek has but his ass makes up for it. Hell, he even caught Jackson staring at his ass in the locker room after lacrosse practice and he hated Stiles’ guts. Stiles may or may not have started a twerking dance battle with Danny after that which earned him a punch to the kidney from Jackson. Again, not one of his better ideas but he did win. 

Derek is just staring at him with a blank face and Stiles decides to bring out the big guns. He starts moving his hips up and down sinfully and bites his lip to keep his smile at bay. Derek’s expression cracks and he looks Stiles’ body over intensely with a serious air about him, looking at Stiles like he’s some magnificent art piece that needs to be analyzed thoroughly. 

“Honestly?” Derek asks, looking sincere.

This was it. Derek was going to tell him all of the dirty things he’s been fantasizing about doing to Stiles. They’ll fuck all night long and Derek will stare into his eyes and confess his undying love for him before walking hand in hand into the sunset. Okay, maybe Stiles had been watching way too many chick flicks lately with Lydia.

“Yeah, man. Be completely honest.”

Derek’s eyes narrow and he tilts his head to the left, “You could use some toning.”

Stiles chokes on air, startling Derek and pulls upright glaring at him with all of the rage he can muster. His voice turns deadly when he asks, “I could use some toning?”

Derek shrugs and gets up, walking away nonchalantly like he didn’t just insult Stiles’ best asset (no pun intended). Stiles is livid. Tell him he’s a loudmouth who talks too much or that he’s annoying, whatever. Stiles could give a shit, but insulting his greatest feature? Fuck no. That was going way too far. He has a great ass and he’s going to prove it. 

He immediately gets up and hunches his shoulders before running with all of his strength, tackling Derek into the wall. Derek purses his lips and looks at Stiles amused, straying on his lips before moving back up to his eyes. 

He grabs Derek’s big, calloused hand and brings it to his ass squeezing his palm over Derek’s, resulting in a low groan from Derek’s throat. Stiles bites his lip at the sound, feeling that familiar heat pool at the pit of his stomach.

Derek’s eyes narrow and he lets out a vicious growl before switching their positions and slamming Stiles into the wall. Stiles winces at the stinging pain flowing through his spine, knowing that he’s going to have some impressive bruising in the morning. 

“You want to play, Stiles?” Derek whispers hotly against his neck, sucking the tender flesh and biting down with his teeth.

He nods with heavy eyes and takes in Derek’s appearance. His abs are glistening with sweat and he lets his eyes drift to the dark trail of hair leading to Derek’s hard cock that is straining against his thin sweats. 

Derek notices his admiration and grins wickedly from beneath his thick fringe of lashes. “Do you want me?” 

Stiles pants heavily and nods, at a loss for words, “Fuck Yes.” 

Derek brings his mouth to Stiles’ own, breathing into his open mouth and whispers, “What do you want? I’ll do anything.” 

So many thoughts are running through his head at the moment like how did Derek go from insulting him to pinning him against the wall with both their dicks hard. At this point Stiles could give a fuck. But… “Apologize.” 

Stiles’ demand snaps Derek out of his lustful daze and he looks baffled before rearranging his features into one of amusement, “Fine.” 

Derek scratches lightly across Stiles’ nipple and he feels every nerve ending in his body light up as heat flashes through his body.  
“Ok-kay.” Stiles stutters out as Derek gets on his knees and slowly starts to free Stiles’ dick from his boxers. His gaze never leaves Stiles as he grips his hand around the base of his dick and licks a long line under the heavy flesh, tracing a thick vein as he does so. Stiles clenches his fists and feels his fingernails dig deeply into the palms of his hands, the pain keeping him from coming way too soon. 

Derek grabs one of his hands and brings it to the back of his head and says, “You can pull my hair, I don’t mind.”

Stiles tests that theory when Derek swallows Stiles down whole, taking him in his throat deep and humming when Stiles pulls roughly at his thick, soft hair. Derek pulls back up, releasing Stiles with a loud pop as he takes in air and goes back down, hollowing out his cheeks and groaning loudly. Derek keeps up with the steady motion, every so often swirling his tongue over the head, tasting the pre-come gathering at the slit. 

“Your smell, your taste…” Derek mutters, eyes rolling to the back of his head, sucking vigorously as if he can’t get enough of Stiles. 

Stiles is barely holding on to self control with the feeling of Derek’s wet, hot mouth driving him to orgasm. Derek starts palming his own erection through his jeans, continuing on swallowing down Stiles to the base. He runs his hand down Derek’s cheek to his neck where he can feel his cock deep in Derek’s throat as he thrusts shallowly into his mouth. 

A strangled cry comes from him and with one look from Derek’s pale, watering eyes Stiles tightens his grip in Derek’s hair and comes.  
Derek swallows every last drop and releases Stiles’ softening dick, come and spit trailing from his red, swollen mouth. 

Stiles drops to his knees, suddenly overcome from the intensity of his orgasm. He brings Derek’s slick lips to his, kissing him lazily and tastes himself on Derek’s tongue. He brings his arms around Derek and traces his back feeling the solid muscles there. Derek hums his appreciation and nips at Stiles’ bottom lip making Stiles harden again at the mix of pleasure and pain. 

His bottom lip starts to swell and a trail of blood drops down his chin. Derek’s eyes following its path before he stops it with a swipe of his tongue. Stiles’ eyes widen and he intelligently lets out a, “huh?” while he stares dumbfounded making Derek smirk. He brings his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck and rubs his jaw back and forth, leaving his skin burning at the feel of his stubble. It’s a little uncomfortable at first but when Stiles realizes that Derek is scent marking him he drops his neck to the side. Derek smiles against his skin in approval and rubs himself further into the crook of his neck.

He didn’t think he would be into the whole scent marking and claiming aspect to the wolf side of Derek but he really, really is. He wants Derek to fuck him so badly at this point that he begins to rut his hips against Derek’s thigh in seek of friction.

Derek eventually pulls back, staring intensely at him and growls low in his chest. “Turn around.” 

Stiles does as he asks and gets on all fours. His whole body is shaking with excited, nervous energy. “Are you going to fuck me now?” 

He can hear Derek laugh behind him and he mutters how eager he is. 

“Hey!” Stiles starts to protest but chokes off when he feels the quick swipe of Derek’s tongue licking up his entrance. 

Stiles drops his head into his forearms and thanks his past self for showering before coming over. See? Stiles does have some good ideas.  
Derek’s hot breath against his sensitive hole is nerve racking and his breaths are coming out so fast that he’s barely getting any oxygen.  
“Breathe slowly, Stiles.” Derek says encouragingly. “I don’t want you to pass out on me.” 

Stiles inhales deeply for five seconds and lets out his breath for eight. He does this several times and feels his heart rate start to slow and the dizziness in his eyes clear. “What? Not into that sort of thing?”

“Maybe next time.” Derek barks out a laugh. “Can I continue or do you want to stop?” 

Stiles heart jumps at his words and he really hopes there’s a next time.

He lifts his head and turns to glare at Derek. “Fuck you.”

Derek chuckles and narrows his eyes playfully, “Soon.” 

His ass clenches at the thought, bringing Derek’s attention once again to the task at hand. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” 

Stiles is about to reply when Derek licks his way from Stiles balls up to his hole and sloppily fucks Stiles with his tongue. He can feel the muscles open up from Derek’s skilled tongue and spit slides down his crack. 

“Derek your mouth.” He pants out high pitched, pushing his ass further into Derek’s face. 

Suddenly, he feels Derek bite into his left cheek releasing a yelp from Stiles mouth before smacking Stiles in the same place where his mouth had previously been. Stiles can feel his dick dripping and he doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to last. 

Derek assesses his reaction to getting spanked and soothes the red imprint with his warm hand, soothing the stinging pleasure. “We’ll have to explore that later.” 

Stiles nods his head enthusiastically and can barely recognize his own voice, “I’ve always imagined you spanking me. Makes me so hard.”

He hears Derek get up from behind him and lets out a frustrated sound. If Derek is leaving him high and dry Stiles is going to murder him. The fact that Stiles broke his hand the one time he punched Derek in the face didn’t dissuade him from the thought. Stiles needed Derek and he needed him now. 

“Where are you going?” 

Derek returns with a bottle of lube and smiles knowingly at him, “I need to get you ready.” 

“I thought that was what you were doing already.” 

Derek opens the bottle and smears a generous amount over his fingers warming it when he slips his index finger into Stiles, pushing his way through the tight ring of muscle. Stiles lets out an embarrassingly load moan and bites his own shoulder to keep quiet. Derek really doesn’t need any more of an ego boost. 

“If I’m going to fuck you, you’re going to need a lot more prep than my mouth on you.” 

Stiles thinks he must be dreaming because Derek is prepping him to lose his virginity. His attitude change towards Stiles since his eighteenth birthday made a lot more sense now.

Derek brushes against his prostate when he adds two more fingers and he reaches around Stiles with his left hand to stroke him. He’s thankful for that because the feeling of three fingers stretching him feels a tad bit painful. 

The combination of Derek’s strokes mixed with the thrusting of his fingers brings Stiles on the verge of coming. He tells Derek as much and when Derek pulls his fingers out and stops jerking his dick he lets out a frustrated cry.

“You’re so mean. So mean…” Stiles feels Derek’s dick slip between his ass cheeks and he stops talking all together. 

Derek pushes in and he feels so big that Stiles feels like he’s about to split in two. 

“You were saying?” Derek grunts out, tightening his hold on Stiles’ hips.

Stiles’ face screws up in pain and he can’t help the hurt gasp that leaves his lips. Derek immediately halts his actions but Stiles shakes his head, “Keep going.”

“You sure?”

Stile nods his head and pushes back against Derek to give him the go ahead. Derek pushes in even more and when Stiles begins to think that he can’t take anymore Derek bottoms out.

He looks behind him and can see the strain on Derek’s face as he lets Stiles adjust. He waits a couple of seconds until the pain lessons and he urges Derek to move. Derek’s forehead furrows in concentration as he starts to fuck into Stiles at a steady pace.  
The pain soon turns into toe curling pleasure. “Harder.”

Derek slips out of him and before Stiles can voice his dismay he flips Stiles onto his back and slips back into him, watching his cock disappear into Stiles. The sight is mesmerizing and Stiles brings Derek closer, loving that their fucking face to face.

He digs his nails down Derek’s back at the same time Derek scratches into the floor beside Stiles’ head, leaving deep gashes in the wood. 

Derek’s slip of control turns him on even more and he moans loudly when Derek hits his prostate and fucks him harder and faster than before. Stiles’ cock is bouncing with every snap of Derek’s hips and he wraps his hand around himself, stroking in time to Derek’s thrusts.  
It only takes four strokes of his hand to come all over himself and Derek’s chest. Waves of pleasure crash over him and the pounding in his ears starts to die down. Derek looks completely wrecked and Stiles can tell that he’s close. “Come on Derek. Come inside me.”

Derek’s chest vibrates and he picks up Stiles’ dead weight, holding him close and fucks up into him while on his knees. The angle makes him sensitive and Stiles holds on tight until Derek’s hip stutter and he comes inside of him. 

Derek’s entire body is shaking, thrusting up shallowly into Stiles until he’s finished. He puts Stiles back down onto the cold floor and lies down beside him. They both smile lazily as they catch their breath. Derek reaches for Stiles’ hand and entwines their fingers together. Stiles’ smile turns shy at the gesture and he kisses Derek softly in return. 

He closes his eyes and brings back an arm to pillow his head. “Operation Netflix and Chill was a success.”

“What’s Netflix and Chill mean?”

Stiles cracks open an eye and meets Derek’s confused expression with a laugh. “Sex, Derek. It means sex.”

Derek’s looks even more confused than before, “That doesn’t make sense.”

“I’ll tell you what. You can use my Netflix login and I’ll help you understand it tomorrow night.”

And he did, many times.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another sterek story so if you want you should check it out :)  
> Oh and also I'm thinking about doing a part two :)


End file.
